


below

by rinhail



Series: never to be completed [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Oral, Orgy, Sex, mention of anal fingering, probably some bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher wants Nathaniel but knows he can never have him. Doesn't stop him from wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	below

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing and I wanted to do more for them, but this is all my muse would give me. This is an old fic written years ago, and I did a very quick editing, so please forgive any mistakes in grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

Asher’s always known himself to be a prick. Nobody could say otherwise when he walked around like he ruled the world. But in his defense, it was hard not to act so superior when everyone fell at your feet and worshipped you. 

All save one small kitten. 

Nathaniel had always intrigued Asher. The young man was gorgeous (no denying that) but the fire which ran through the young kitten pulled Asher in like a moth to an open flame. Nathaniel’s mere presence in a room could make Asher feel as if his skin was torn away and everything that made him who he was bare to all eyes. 

Asher didn't believe Nathaniel knew what power he held over him (if he did Asher could quickly find himself in deep shit) but there were times—such as now—where Asher suspected the kitten knew exactly what he was doing. 

Anita’s posse was engaged in a fuck fest in the back rooms of Jean-Claude's stripper establishment, and Asher was being given the best blowjob to date. The individual giving him this pleasure was unfortunately not Nathaniel (he was off to his right with Anita's fingers fucking him open) but Asher had a perfect view of the kitten—and the sight was making the blowjob ten times better. 

His kitten was on all fours, face slack with pleasure, squirming under Anita’s attention, and looking straight into his eyes. Those penetrating eyes forced Asher to grab a fistful of his partner’s dark hair. He needed to be grounded before Nathaniel’s teasing look forced him to do some unpleasant things to the occupants of the room. 

Asher moaned as the strangers tongue devoured his balls, and when Nathaniel licks his lips, Asher moans again. The boy may indeed know what he’s doing because when Asher orgasms, Nathaniel moves to stroke Asher's hip with his thumb. 

The gesture is part loving (because Nathaniel loves Asher as a friend first and foremost) and an invitation. And if it weren’t for Anita’s presence, Asher would have used his power to shove everyone from the room and hold the lavender-eyed boy for all eternity. 

But alas, Anita remains ever vigilant in Nathaniel’s life. As she kisses Nathaniel's full mouth, the kitten slowly opens his eyes to stare into Asher's again. Asher decides then and there he needs to get out of the room, fast. 

Asher kisses his partner on the forehead—good try distracting me, but it didn't work—crawls out of bed, and dresses quickly. Jean-Claude, lying clothed on the lounge chair in the corner, smiles at him sympathetically—and damn the man for knowing him too well. Asher turns the door knob to the sounds of renewed love-making and unfortunately with his enhanced hearing he narrows in on Nathaniel's voice. 

Asher slams the door close, and it isn't until he's outside the club when he collapses against the wall in a trembling mess.


End file.
